SQ Story in Song
by Dreamer.abr.lif
Summary: A series of one shots based of songs, mostly Swan Queen but with other OUAT characters as well. Some AU, some not. All different genres.
1. Bright Lights and City Scapes

**I decided to start this with one of my all time favourite songs that is one of the most beautiful, emotional and incredibly pieces of music I have heard. The lyrics will be at the bottom of the story. I hope you enjoy this and let me know if you think it's worth doing more, not all of them will be this serious. Also feel free to recommend songs.  
x**

* * *

BRIGHT LIGHTS AND CITY SCAPES - SARA BAREILLES

Regina caught the flash of blonde hair disappearing into the ally besides Granny's diner. Curiosity got the better of her; it always did when it came to Emma. Emma, the woman the filled her up completely, like nothing she'd ever known. The stupid, idiotic, brilliant woman that was Emma Swan. Slowing her pace she peeked around the corner, her breath catching at the sight of the blonde standing with Ruby. Ruby, again. Regina could feel her insides clenching, what had the wolf done this time. How could Emma be so blind, so forgiving? Regina caught the words as they came out of Ruby's mouth.

"It meant nothing Emma I swear, please give me another chance. We were drunk and I didn't have time to think." A scoff that sounded strangely like a sob burst forth from Emma's lips.

"It never means anything to you does it? Ruby…Again? Don't you get how much this is killing me?"

"I'm sorry. I know I don't deserve it but please, please give me another shot at this. Emma I love you."

"You're doing a fucking fine job at showing it." Emma sighed and hung her head "I love you to, but… I can't keep doing this… I… I don't want to loose you." Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing, someone so strong and incredible as Emma, being brought down by someone as pathetic as Ruby. She knew the appeal; Ruby was adventurous, fun, and confident. She would take Emma places and she was exciting. Ruby has big plans, with a mind full of possibility. She was ignorant, but she had hope. What was Regina compared to that? She was black, heartless and hopeless; she didn't love… But she did, she did love and so strongly that is felt like it was tearing her apart. The brunet held back a sob as her heart clenched in the pain, knowing she'd never be good enough for Emma, but Emma didn't realize how much better she was then both of the brunets. She deserved better.  
The woman was brought back down to reality by the blondes voice

"It didn't mean anything?" It was barely a whisper, but it was still there,

"I swear, it meant nothing. You mean everything." Regina held her breath, praying this would be the time the blonde said no.

"I believe you… I've got to go Ruby." Regina realized too late that Emma was heading straight for her and soon came face to face with the woman of her dreams. Holding out her hand to steady the crying blonde Regina's mind flashed back to that night.

_Looking into those green eye, those beautiful, irritating, perfect eyes. Regina couldn't help it, she leaned in, so slightly the movement was barely there. It was enough to be noticed by Emma who lurched forward, connecting their lips together in passion. Deepening their kiss instantly, a small growl escaped the brunets throat and before she knew what she was doing, she had Emma pushed up against the wall, kissing her with everything she had, all of her anger, hate, passion and love. The pair pulled away gasping for breath,_

_"__Regina... I…_ _I want you…All of you. I love you." Regina gasped, suddenly the world came crashing down and her mothers voice echoed in her head "Love is weakness." The brunet ran, leaving a heart broken Emma behind._

"Regina.. I.. sorry." Emma moved to get past the worried brunet. Regina held Emma in place.

"Emma." She said softly as more and more tears flowed from the blonde's eyes. The blonde look up, pure fear flashing through her eyes.

"You're better then this."

"It'll last this time." The blonde pleaded, mostly to herself. "She didn't mean it."

"She's killing you! Emma, please!"

"No, don't!" The blonde pushed away, glaring at Regina with all the hate she could muster "Don't!"

"Emma! I'm sorry!" The brunet called out desperately as Emma turned away from her and hurried down the street, never looking back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to herself, letting a single tear fall down her cheek.

* * *

Hold my breath and I'll count to ten

I'm the paper and you're the pen

You fill me in and you are permanent

And you'll leave me to dry

I'm the writer and she's the muse

And the one that you always choose

She will falter and gift her blame

And it starts all over again

Again again again

She is bright lights and cityscapes

And white lies and cavalcades

And she'll take all you ever have

But I'm gonna love you

You say maybe it'll last this time

But I'm gonna love you

You never have to ask

I'm gonna love you

'Til you start looking back

I'm gonna love you

So right

I wouldn't need a second chance

Shield your eyes from the truth at hand

Tell me why it'll be good again

All those demons are closing in

And I don't want you to burn

Nevermind what I said before

I don't want any less anymore

You are carbon and I am flame

I will rise and you will

Remain

For bright lights and cityscapes

And landslides and masquerades

And she'll take all you ever have

But I'm gonna love you

You say, "Maybe it'll last this time"

But I'm gonna love you

You never have to ask

I'm gonna love you

'Til you start looking back

I wouldn't need a second chance

I wouldn't need a second chance

I wouldn't need a second chance

I wouldn't need a second chance


	2. Fairytale

**So this song was practically written for this show, it's so perfect. Anyway the song references Rapunzel, but since she was only in one, I just put Ruby in instead ****because we all love Ruby. :)**

* * *

FAIRYTALE - SARA BAREILLES

Regina walked into the diner to pick up her and Emma usual lunch order, but was quickly distracted by a loud laugh coming from one of the booths. Looking over she found Mary Margaret, Ashley and Aurora all sitting together, gossiping. Mary Margaret smiled at her and gestured she come and join them, the two had been getting on a lot better since they found out more about their past and furthermore since Regina had started dating Emma.

"You're completely right, that guy Josh is really attractive." Ashley said smiling cheekily. Mary Margaret gasped

"Ashley! What about Sean?"

"Oh come on, you guys all know I love him but I'm still aloud to look. Besides Sean's always out working. I know he'd doing it so we have enough money to look after Alexandra, but I miss him. It's like I don't have a partner half the time. I'm not joking when I say I see more of Josh."

"I totally know how you feel." Aurora sighed "Phillip's home often, but it's so boring! He's either tired or want's something… you know." A light blush coloured the girls cheeks as she hinted at what her husband wanted.

"Hey maybe he want's children." Mary Margaret said excitedly. Regina scoffed

"My dear, I think the man is only thinking about the present, not the future." Her comment only furthered Aurora's blush. "Snow I highly doubt your Charming is oh so perfect." Regina raised an eyebrow at the end, questioning Snows apparently flawless life.

"Well…. Oh alright. It's not just Charming though, it's the dwarves. All of them! They're over every second night and I really wouldn't mind, but they leave dirty dishes and beer bottles everywhere, then expect me to clean it all up.

"Go Mary Margaret, stick to the man." Ruby called out from behind the counter, having heard the woman's small outburst. A few of them let out giggles as Ruby walked over to them to join in on the conversation. This is why I don't stick with men, more trouble then they're worth.

"Dear you don't stick with anyone." Regina replied, causing Ruby to wink.

"Maybe you just haven't found the right one yet. Your true love is out there and you will find each other. Both Regina and Ruby scoffed

"From the sound of it, a true love isn't all it cracked up to be." Ruby joked to which Regina nodded slightly.

"Regina why are you nodding?... Everything's fine with Emma right?" The brunet considered her options, then decided it couldn't hurt to join in with the gossiping a little.

"Yes, the 'White Knight' is perfectly fine. My savior." She said lacing her voice with sarcasm. "Does she not understand that I am the evil queen and quite capable of handing myself. I do not need rescuing from every little thing. I think letting her be sheriff was bad for her ego."

"Oh come of it Regina, you totally love that she's at your beck and call. You have her so whipped it's hilarious." Ruby smirked at Regina's growing smile, while Aurora and Ashley laughed.

"Mmm, now that you mention it Ruby." Regina said smiling evilly.

"I bet she kinda like being whipped… Don't you?" Ruby teased, laughing out loud at Mary Margaret's bright red face as she mumbled something about having to leave.

"Do stay dear; I'm just picking up our lunch. See you at dinner Snow."

* * *

Cinderella's on her bedroom floor

She's got a

Crush on the guy at the liquor store

Cause Mr. Charming don't come home anymore

And she forgets why she came here

Sleeping Beauty's in a foul mood

For shame she says

None for you dear prince, I'm tired today

I'd rather sleep my whole life away than have you keep me from dreaming

'cause I don't care for your fairytales

You're so worried about the maiden though you know

She's only waiting on the next best thing

Snow White is doing dishes again cause

What else can you do

With seven itty-bitty men?

Sends them to bed and calls up a friend

Says will you meet me at midnight?

The tall blonde lets out a cry of despair says

Would have cut it myself if I knew men could climb hair

I'll have to find another tower somewhere and keep away from the windows

Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom

Man made up a story said that I should believe him

Go and tell your white knight that he's handsome in hindsight

But I don't want the next best thing

So I sing and hold my head down and I break these walls round me

Can't take no more of your fairytale love

I don't care

I don't care

Worry bout the maiden though you know

She's only waiting spent the whole life being graded on the sanctity of patience and a dumb

Appreciation

But the story needs some mending and a better happy ending

Cause I don't want the next best thing

No no I don't want the next best thing


End file.
